The custom of sending greeting cards can be traced back to ancient Chinese and Egyptian civilizations. By the 15th century, Europeans were printing New Year's greetings and with the continued advances in printing, the custom continued to gain in popularity. The first Christmas card was believed to have appeared in 1843 with mass production of greeting cards following shortly thereafter.
Often a receiver of a greeting card may wish to save, preserve or even display the greeting card in various manners. Some may wish to prop the greeting card up on a table, a desk, or a mantle, while others may store the greeting card in a box or photo album. The present invention features a greeting card display system that provides an aesthetically pleasing means of displaying greeting cards.